Happiness
by Lilygirlrocks
Summary: Oneshot. Inspired by Shini02's Dirty Little Secret. If you asked either twin to define happiness, they would probably point at one another saying, "him – and if you breathe a word of this to another living being, I'll be forced to kill you."


Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine no matter how much I wish it was

* * *

It was just another normal day on the ark, and Bumblebee was sitting in the rec. room with his energon chatting to Jazz, Hound and Mirage.

"Hey Jazz, gotten anywhere with Prowl yet?" teased Hound.

"Actually, yeah, ah have." Jazz smirked triumphantly, slouching over his seat.

Mirage now looked intrigued and leaned over to ask curiously, "Really? Do tell"

Jazz grinned as he looked over to the entrance of the rec. room and informed them "Alrighty then, watch and learn, my mechs" They turned to see the praxian tactician himself walk into the room and go over to the energon dispenser to get his ration.

The saboteur waltzed over to Prowl and languidly leaned over him to check the dispenser, then exclaiming shocked, "Prowler! This is ya first cube in three days! Ya gotta take better care o' yourself mech!"

Prowl vented and made to leave with his one cube but Jazz firmly pulled him over to their table. "Prowlie, ah know ya reckon ya can do just fine with barely anythin' but ya can't. It ain't helpin' ya glitch, or ya datapads" He looked reproachfully at the door-winged mech, "Is any o' this gettin' through to ya?" Prowl looked down at his energon and absent-mindedly shook his head. Jazz vented heavily and pulled the praxian over to him, leaning against the taller mech's broad chassis, "Prowler, I'm serious here. Ya gotta stop forgettin' ya energon, OK?"

Prowl looked down at Jazz and said calmly, "Jazz, I have work to do. I am sorry, but I must take my leave" At that Jazz snorted and replied "Mech, ya been on shift fer a day and a half or so, and ya write the schedules. Ya can give yourself a break once in a while yanno? Never mind, come on" The saboteur stood and pulled Prowl up with him.

"Where are we going?" The tactician asked cautiously, wondering what Jazz was up to. His visor was a mischievous blue, but then it darkened to a seductive sapphire, "Come on Prowler. What do ya think I'm gonna do?" What was going on- Oh. Oh that's what he wanted. Well, there's no complaints here. He stood and strode put the rec. room with Jazz at his side as Bumblebee, Mirage and Hound looked on incredulously. "Oooookaaaaay. Well he definitely is getting somewhere with that." remarked Wheeljack as he chattered way with Perceptor and Skyfire.

"Tell me about it" Laughed Blaster, "Jazz' had crush on Prowl for hundreds of years, if you don't include the years they were in stasis."

"They looked pretty happy together" mused Mirage. Bluestreak jumped into the conversation and questioned, "Hey Hound, if I asked you what happiness was, what would you say? I have no idea what I would say, there are so many different things, like my friends, like energon sweeties, like"- "I think I would say a beautiful day on earth, with Mirage and maybe a hike" cut in Hound, smiling. Mirage blushed a deep blue.  
Bluestreak then turned to Bumblebee and repeated his question, to be answered with "I think happiness is that moment when you're with your friends and family, and having a great time, and then you just feel overwhelmingly happy"

Bluestreak beamed "I like that answer Bee, I guessed you'd say something like that"  
He ended up asking everyone in the rec. room the same question; how would you define happiness?

Wheeljack answered "Making something new, something thats just indescribably your own creation. And then not blowing it up"

Perceptor started lecturing about the chemical response or some other sciencey explanation.

Ironhide predictably said "Chromia, Guns, and blowing up fragging decepti-creeps" Charming.

Blaster mentioned music, his mates and his mini-mechs. Beachcomber said something about finding new rocks, and Smokescreen grinned "The thrill from gambling. Duh!"

Eventually he had asked everyone, and some of the original ask-ee's of the question had left when the twins came in. Cliffjumper geared up to antagonise Sunstreaker but amazingly, remained silent after a look from Bumblebee.

"Hey guys, what do you think happiness is? I asked everyone and some mechs gave really cool answers but some of them were really predictable like Ironhi-"

"Blue, take a chill pill. Now what was it you wanted to ask us? All I got was something about Ironhide."

Bluestreak beamed and asked slowly, "If I asked you to define happiness what would it be?"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shared a look and unanimously pointed at each other, then said in perfect sync, "Him."


End file.
